Futures Past
by Korval
Summary: Asuna gets a clue as to her future


Future's Past

A Negima Fan Fiction - Romance

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters herein. This is a not-for-profit fan-fiction.

Asuna walked angrily along the street. "Stupid Negi, that's twice in one day he's done that stupid magical sneeze thing. GRRR! And how come it's always me who gets her clothes blown off?" Asuna slammed a fist into a stone wall. "My life would have been better if I had never met him...Why did he have to come into my life anyway? I wish I had never met him..."

"Are you sure about that Kagurazaka Asuna?"

Asuna whirled around in surprise. She looked down at the woman dressed in robes and leaning up against the wall. "What...?"

"You are angry and upset, so you are saying things you don't truly mean."

"Who the heck are you and what do you know anyway? That brat has turned my life upside down from the day I met him..."

The woman smiled at Asuna. "Yes I dare say he did, but change is not necessarily a bad thing. You might be surprised at how different your life would have turned out if he had not come into it..."

"Yeah right, how the heck would you know anyway?"

"Because I'm a fortune teller and can see into the future."

"Oh please! So you are going to read my palm and tell me my future is that it? Sorry, but I'm not interested..."

"I can see you don't believe me, I can't say I'm surprised. But I'm not a fake who is going to tell you the future, I am going to show it to you..."

The woman's eyes began to glow. Asuna felt like she was falling and was surrounded by darkness.

"See your life and what it would be like if you had never met Negi. This is you at twenty-three..."

The darkness dissolved slowly around her and Asuna could see into a dimly lit cramped room. There were very few possessions scattered around and none showed any real sign of Asuna's personality. The bathroom door opened and an older and tired looking Asuna walked out. The older Asuna sat down on her futon and ate a small piece of bread and a tiny piece of cheese. My God! I look horrible... I look so depressed, out of shape, anorexic...lifeless... The older Asuna finished her small meal and rummaged in a drawer. The older Asuna mixed something up in a bottle and proceeded to give herself an injection, lying down on the futon.

The vision of the dingy apartment faded again to black. When Asuna opened her eyes again she looked again at the woman dressed in robes, who now had a small smile on her face. "What the heck was that...?"

"That was your life at twenty-three, a life where you never met Negi. The last day of your life, I might add, since you overdosed on that drug and died during the night."

Asuna swallowed and looked down. "Why... What happened to me that I could turn into something like that...?"

"In that future you dropped out of school when you discovered that Takahata was dating Shizuna. Without an education, you bounced from one meaningless job to another. You deliberately cut yourself off from your friends at school and felt alone and friendless. You dropped deeper and deeper into depression - you started drinking to dull the pain and you eventually turned to drugs.

Asuna looked sick. "So I would have died at twenty-three, a drug addict and alone if I hadn't met Negi? Was that for certain?"

The woman laughed. "Oh no dear, it was not certain. There is not one future, there are many futures. I merely showed you the most likely one. Many things could have happened to change it. In another future, instead of ignoring her, you took up Ayaka's offer of a job. That one ended much better... Not great mind you, but better..."

"Well I did meet Negi and he is part of my life, even if he irritates me. Is my life still a disaster at twenty-three?"

The woman's eyes began to glow and again Asuna felt like she was falling as she was surrounded by darkness.

"This is your most probable future as of today, given that Negi is part of your life. This is you at twenty-three..."

"The darkness dissolved around her and Asuna looked at an older version of herself. The older Asuna had apparently just stepped out of the shower and was drying herself. Examining her older body, Asuna was pleased with what she saw. Her older self was very fit and had obvious muscle beneath her womanly curves. She also seemed to almost glow with joy and contentment.

As the older Asuna finished drying herself, she slipped into a sheer nightgown. She picked up a gold ring and slipped it on her left ring finger. Is that a wedding ring? She picked up a small strip of paper that was sitting on the counter. Looking closely at it, she sighed tremulously and threw it in the trash. She closed her eyes and gently rubbed her belly.

Opening the door of the bathroom, she walked out into the dark bedroom and sat down next to a man lying on this side under a sheet. She leaned over kissed him on the cheek and whispered. "Good Morning... Soon to be a Daddy..."

The vision ended suddenly and Asuna found herself staring again at the woman in robes. "So Asuna, not bad eh? So what do you think? Is being in love, married, and pregnant at twenty-three better than the alternative?"

"Yeah... I should say so..." replied Asuna in shock. "Why did you show me this anyway? Why do you care?"

The woman folder her arms and began to fade away. "Let just say I thought you needed a kick in the ass Asuna. Besides, it's the least I could do for my future daughter-in-law."

The woman had faded almost entirely, only her eyes could still be seen. "Take care of him, Asuna. Take care of my little Negi..."

A/N: The motivation behind this story should be obvious. I was thinking about Asuna and what might have happened if she had never met Negi.


End file.
